All Pets Are Off
All Pets Are Off is the 68th episode of 6teen and the 16th episode of the third season. It aired on January 13, 2008 in Canada and on March 19, 2009 in the United States. Plot Caitlin is sitting at the table saying hello to guys that walk by, but she then starts to complain about her eyelashes. Tricia comes to the table with a dog, and takes it out of her hand, then a guy who likes pets comes to her, Tricia, in a turn of jealousy takes the pet away and wanders off someone else. Caitlin comes back to the table with positive thoughts. Darth walks by the table eating a meat stick from Stick It and dropping crumbs over the floor. Nikki says that this is going to be a long day. Jude comes to the table playing Heads or Tails by himself with a coin, telling Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki about the quarter he found. He then bit it, but he said that the quarter was "too hard". Nikki said it was a soft quarter. Jude thinks about donating the quarter to a Spanish foundation, but Caitlin said he should donate to help needy animals. Jude said he's broke, but Nikki perks up and tells Jude about Caitlin saving animals. Jonesy overhears the conversation and he suggested putting a cheap price on a pet, but Caitlin blocks him and said that he can't place a price on a pet. Jonesy, declining the idea, wants $3.99 because he got a job at Pets and the City because he would put the animal in the pet section and call it "All Pets are Off". Jude asks for what he could get, but he threw his coin in the air and it fell down to the floor and bounced away. He then started to give chase to the quarter and Wyatt comes in asking for anyone to come to see a new movie. Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki said they already saw it. So apparently, his answer was no. When Wyatt said, he'll go alone, everyone gasped in fright. Their reactions caused Wyatt to be shocked, and Caitlin said she doesn't know anyone who goes to a movie solo, and Wyatt said; "Now, you do." Then he walked off. Jonesy went back to work, and Caitlin chased after him. She came with Jonesy to go see the Animal Care Facility. Jude is skateboarding in the mall and he knocks over Ron, then Ron chases Jude. Jude managed to get away by hiding in an elevator. Ron failed to catch him and bumps into the elevator doors. At Pets and the City, Caitlin, Nikki, and Jen meet Jonesy at the entrance and Caitlin notices how the rabbits are being taken care of. Jonesy shows her the discount section. Caitlin said that the animals in the "All Pets are Off" section are not being treated properly, but not only that, she woke up the kittens as well, but Jonesy goes to put them back to sleep. At The Gigantoplex, Wyatt talks to himself about getting popcorn, a drink, and a movie. At the ATM, an old man was trying to get his tickets and said that it was busted. However, a woman behind him helps out and wants to get a popcorn. In the mall elevator, Jude shows an old man a penny he collected. The old man flips the coin and Jude gets on his skateboard, leading hom to another chase around the mall. While riding, he imitated a siren, and the coin ends up in an air duct. In the air duct, Jude crawls to the coin and gets it. Stanley fires at Jude's butt and closes the vent. At Pets and the City, Jen said that Caitlin likes ferrets. Jonesy said that the ferret is a dog, and Nikki criticizes his knowledge. Caitlin is willing to buy the ferret. In the air ducts, Jude looks for a way out and Stanley comes in asking him where his ball is, Jude said he doesn't know and said he found his coin. Stanley responds by blowing a raspberry. Jude then asks for directions. At the table, Caitlin shows her ferret Muffin her clothes, and a boy comes to Caitlin, and Muffin looks at him and growls. Muffin runs off scared. At the Gigantoplex, Wyatt helps the old man with the fatal contraption and he's rushing him. The old guy asks Wyatt about the popcorn and he said he doesn't know. In the air vent, Jude gets hungry and said that a vent guy with a flashlight comes in saying that he has helped Jude out. At a bench, Muffin eats a little girl's ice cream whole and she cries out as loud as she can. Soon enough, the girls start hearing Jude's voice (Jude is still in the air ducts). The same boy who likes pets bumps into Caitlin saying that he saw a ferret run by and Caitlin said it was a "purse dog". Back at the Gigantoplex, the same old man at the same ATM was banging the object with a hockey stick. Wyatt sighs in disappointment, and he luckily bumps ino a machine. The same people come in front of him and cut him. Quotes *'Jen:' Is it possible to get that thing to make a less irritating sound? Nikki: Like dog, like master. *'Caitlin:' Tyson's dreamy. And we have so much in common. Nikki: Name one thing. Caitlin: I'm a total crusader for animal rights! I only wear fake fur. *'Ron:' You may have escaped this time, but I'll get you, adolescent scum! I'LL GET YOOUUUU!!!! *'Jude:' Were you even born when this came out? Old man: I'm seventy-four. Jude: Don't look a day over eighty, bro. *'Caitlin:' Wait, aren't ferrets mean? Nikki: Oh, so we're only saving the nice animals today? *'Jude:' Saved at last! Mall worker: I only adjust the temperature. But I'll log it into my report. Jude: Thanks, bro! *'Kirsten:' Did anyone hear that? It must be...God! Dear God, it's me, Kirsten! Can I please have a scooter? In teal? Nikki: Sorry to bust up the congregation, but that's just Jude. Kirsten: Jude...is God? *'Jude:' (laughing) I'm being tickled to death by a purple rat! Caitlin: Jude found Muffin! Trivia *Caitlin apparently likes ferrets. *The episode's title is a pun to the phrase, "All bets are off". *In some scenes of the episode, Jen's lips are seen pale instead of purple. Gallery Ep68.JPG|Caitlin with a dog. Video vJtjpjQ0W0E lVzMF7FuJEE Category:Episodes Category:Season 3